prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Mana/Image Gallery
Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile4.jpg|Aida Mana/Cure Heart's Profile (Toei Animation). heart.prof.png|Cure Heart full profile (Toei Animation). mana.profile.toei.png|Mana official profile (Toei Animation). Mana.uniform.prpf.PNG|Official Profile of Mana in her Winter School Uniform, and Summer School Uniform. (Toei Animation) heart.profasahi.png|Cure Heart old profile (TV Asahi). heart.asahi.jpg|Cure Heart official profile (TV Asahi). mana.asahi.jpg|Mana official profile (TV Asahi). Hearttop.jpg|Official header stance (Toei Animation) CureHeart.png|New header stance (Toei animation) heart.dance.prof.png|Cure Heart profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!. cureheart.png|Pretty Cure channel official profile. dokidoki1.jpg|Cure Heart profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New.Stage2.Heart.PNG|Cure Heart's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Heart.PNG|Cure Heart's stance for New Stage 2. NS333.jpg|Cure Heart profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Ddpc.officialart.adultmana.jpg|Official Art of an older Mana at her wedding, for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. Ddpc.officialart.heartpower.jpg|Official Art of Cure Heart in her Engage Mode, for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. Fwegw.jpg|Cure Heart's Movie Super Transformation Cure Heart Parthenon Mode.jpg|Cure Heart Parthenon Mode Aidamana.png|Mana winks Cure.Heart.full..jpg|Cure Heart poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Heart.png|Cure Heart's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Mana_Heart_All_Stras.png|Cure Heart's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Heart_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Heart's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c04_1_main (1).png|Cure Heart's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Heart Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Heart's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Heart pose.png|Cure Heart's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Heart.png|Infant Cure Heart Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureHeartMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Heart from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Aida Mana Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o5 1280.jpg|Mana tugs at her hair. DokiDokiPrecure07.PNG|Mana meets Sharuru for the first time in Episode 1. DokiDokiPrecureMana.PNG|Mana's first, but failed, transformation in Episode 1. Mana at the beginning of her transformation.jpg|Mana transforming. Mana.curelavie.png|Mana holding her Cure Lovead. Mana.Rikka.Alice.Child.PNG|Mana with Rikka and Alice when they were younger, from Episode 4. Mana.Family.PNG|Mana's family in Episode 3. DDPC08.Ai.Mana.jpg|Mana tries to sing in Episode 8. BEACH.png|Mana with her friends in Episode 22. Mana.regina.sleep.jpg|Mana with Regina in Episode 22. Mana Transform.jpg|Mana's close up. dkp12-mana01.jpg|Mana as a prince. Ddpc-team.jpg|Mana with Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and Ai in Episode 27. manaaida.jpg|Mana Smile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Dokidoki48-01.png|Mana being revealed as cure Heart DDPC49.endingcard.PNG|Mana in the ending card for the last episode. ManaRegina.jpg|Mana and Regina CryingMana.jpg|Crying Mana CryingManaSunset.jpg|Mana crying in front of the school Mana's same-sightedness (Flashback).jpg|Wink Cure Heart Cureheartintro.png|Cure Heart introduces herself. Heart Transform.jpg|Cure Heart during her transformation DokiDoki!Heart.PNG|Cure Heart mid-transforming. DokiDokiPrecure01.PNG|Cure Heart in the opening title card. DokiDokiPrecure06.PNG|Cure Heart forms a heart. Heart.Sweet.png|Cure Heart forms a heart during the attack, My Sweet Heart. CureHeartArt.png|Cure Heart appears in the ending card of the 1st episode. Heart.full.body.jpg|Cure Heart's full view from Episode 1. Let's.Dance.Heart.PNG|Cure Heart in the Pretty Cure All Stars "Let's Dance". Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o1 1280.jpg|Cure Heart upside down. Cure Heart saves Cure Sword.jpg|Cure Heart saving Cure Sword Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o3 1280.jpg|Cure Heart after she defeated the Jikochū. CHeart.png|Cure Heart about to show the episode title. Heart thumb up.png|Cure Heart thumbs up to Cure Diamond. Cure.Heart.Ed.png|Cure Heart in the first ending song. Doki.ed.heart.png|Cure Heart in the second ending song. Heart.Shoot.PNG|Cure Heart performs, "Heart Shoot". dkp21-heart01.jpg|Cure Heart in Episode 21. DDPC21.Fall.jpg|Regina let go Cure Heart's hold in Episode 21. DDPC21.Traveling.jpg|Cure Heart traveling with Regina in Episode 21. Regina And The Cures Escaping.jpg|Cure Heart escaping with Regina. Heart Asking If Regina Is Okay.jpg|Cure Heart with Regina. Heart Save Regina.jpg|Cure Heart saving Regina. Precure123.jpg|Cure Heart and Regina Aceheartregina.jpg|Cure Heart, Ace and Regina Cureheart2.jpg|Cure Heart's upgraded form in the final episode. cureheart3.jpg Dokidoki48-04.png|Cure Heart talking to King Selfish DDPC47.heartmana.PNG|Cure Heart winking. Fa14444a50188b68a5de7e2d1119c688.jpg|Cure Heart Parthenon Mode DDPC49.manaempress.PNG|Cure Heart and Cure Empress DDPC49.04.png|Cure Heart attacking DDPC49.02.PNG|Cure Heart defeated DDPC49.main.PNG|Cure Heart and the team in the finale CureHeartHCPC.jpg|Cure Heart saying her 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of Episode 12 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Happy And Heart NS2.png|Cure Heart Long With Cure Happy in New Stage 2 Caged cures in Everyone is Singing With Magic.jpg|Cure Heart captured along with Cure Lovely and Cure Princess HeartKicksAway.jpg|Cure Heart kicks away the Jikochuu HeartOnTheGround.jpg|Cure Heart on the ground DefeatedCureHeart.jpg|Defeated Cure Heart Heart about to blow the whistle.jpg|Heart about to blow the whistle Running on top of the train.jpg|Running on top of the train Movies Doki.movie.dress.mana.PNG|Mana holding the dress Ddpc.movie.maromana.PNG|Young Mana with Maro. Heart.fight.png|Cure Heart fighting in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. heart.newstage.png|Cure Heart in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. Mana.super1.png|Cure Heart in her Engage Mode. Mana.super2.png|Cure Heart attacking in her Engage Mode. 972105517c2c90ba8d0c847d5e32d605.jpg 4b5598a33758dde278caa22d16360e64.jpg|Mana carrying Megumi 357c417bafa9ae2fe0ef545ddb346ac1.jpg|Cure Heart in battle 19432d3e91f0c66c708216fc69690826.jpg|Megumi looking at Mana Cureheartmovie.jpg|Engage Mode 300560.jpg|Young Mana crying for Maro 300539.jpg 300558.jpg|Mana hugging Maro 297038.jpg|Mana petting Maro 297101.jpg|Cure Heart with the girls and Marsh DokidokiPrecureMovie55.jpg|Adult Mana DokidokiPrecureMovie11.jpg|Adult Mana with her dad DokidokiPrecureMovie58.jpg|Cure Heart with a bouquet DokidokiPrecureMovie57.jpg|Cure Heart engage mode DokidokiPrecureMovie8.jpg|Mana at her wedding 297046.jpg|Cure heart attacking manauniform.jpg|Mana in Pretty Cure All Stars: New Stage 3 imageggtgffff.jpeg|Cure Heart bleeding after Maro bites her. Others Mana.PreOnline.PNG|Mana appearing in Pretty Cure Online. Cureheart.PreOnline.PNG|Cure Heart introduces herself in Pretty Cure Online. Heart.PreOnice.PNG|Cure Heart performs, My Sweet Heart, in Pretty Cure Online. Aida Mana Stamp.jpg|Aida Mana Stamp Mana and Sharuru Stamp.jpg|Mana and Sharuru Stamp Cure Heart Introduction Stamp.jpg|Cure Heart Introduction Stamp Cure Heart Wink Stamp.jpg|Cure Heart Wink Stamp Cure Heart Stamp.jpg|Cure Heart Stamp Cure Heart Full Body Stamp.jpg|Cure Heart Full Body Stamp Previews 407658 458112314227082 2109981672 n.jpg|Cure Heart concept art. Heart.Headconcept.PNG|Cure Heart's head concept. mana.facesheet.concept.jpg|Mana's head concept. Mana.Youngconcept.PNG|Young Mana's concept. Mana casual summer concept.png|Concept for Mana's summer outfits Aidamana1.jpg|Mana's head concept.. AFE2Skm.jpg|Cure Heart's original concept. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery